Just Admit it!
by Ino Y. Uchiha
Summary: As stubborn as Ino would be and will ever be , she tries her hardest for Sasuke to confess his "feelings" for her - or so she thought he had. Revised.


"**Just Admit It" **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto. And that is also the same with fan fiction. Whoever owns them does. I'm just a fan…**

**Pairings: Sasuke X Ino, slight Gaara X Ino, one-sided Naruto X Sakura**

**Summary: ONESHOT. He had always wanted to tell her how he felt. But his pride would always get in the way…and when she thought of a plan, _that _is when everything really starts out for them.**

* * *

**I used to hate one shots.**

**And now, I'm making one myself…**

* * *

Sasuke-kun! It's nice to see you here! Ino said to the raven-haired boy, looking as confident as always. She has always glomped and pounced at him from behind, knowing that later, he will just shrug her off. 'You'll see, Sasuke. You'll be mine anytime soon!' She giggled at that thought and kissed him on the cheek.

Sasuke sighed. Not this again. She had always done this everyday. Say those words everyday. When will she ever change? _'She doesn't know when to give up, does she?'_

A few minutes later, just as she predicted, he let her off his back angrily but gently and gave her that 'you're annoying' line again.

She just rolled her eyes and clung into his arm, smiling happily as she did that. _'You know you don't actually find me annoying. I'm not falling for that again!'_

He didn't even bother to remove her from his arm. Because, even of he tried to, she would just keep coming back again and again.

They walked together on the streets. Ino's grip tightened possessively every time fan girls would come by. Then she would give them the 'Don't-even-dare-touch-him-or-even-come-near-him-or-you-will-die' look, which would send them running off.

They had walked around the village for a long time now and thay were nearing Ichirakaru's. The smell of ramen that made Sasuke's stomach growl. To which Ino's responded afterwards with a faint one.

They both blushed at that. **(Ami: That kind of embarrassing actually…) **Especially that both of them heard each other's stomach rumble.

_We'd better eat._ Sasuke said a few seconds later.

_I'm not hungry._ Ino said as an excuse. But her stomach proved her wrong…

(Ino's Stomach rumbling)

*Blush* _I'm not-_

_C'mon. Like THAT wasn't enough proof._ Sasuke said, dragging her to Ichirakaru's.

They went inside the stall and found Sakura with Naruto there.

They were both eating peacefully in their perspective tables when Ino called upon them.

_Hey, Naruto! Sakura! Mind to interrupt your 'date'? _Ino grinned at the two. _Or maybe I was interrupting?_

_N-no you didn't!_ Sakura said to her blonde best friend the patted the empty stool next to her_. Take a seat with us. _

_I'd be glad to._ Ino took the seat next to Sakura and turned to Sasuke and then back to Sakura. _Is there still room for one more?_ She asked sweetly to her dear friend.

_Finally asked him out on a date? _Sakura smiled deviosly at her and she was very aware of it.

_No. we're just friends. _Ino said; care absent in her tone as if not really meaning it._'_

_'Wait. Friends? I thought she loved me.'_ Sasuke was complaining in his mind. Good thing that Ino hadn't mastered mind jutsus yet or she would've had read what he thought. He was so lucky. _'Why am I complaining anyway? I've always seen her like a friend all this time...Or do I?' _He took the seat next to her and ordered ramen for both of them.

_What where you doing with Teme anyway, Ino-chan? _Naruto asked the other blonde.

_We met on the way and decided to go to Ichirakaru together. _Ino said, not actually taking the question seriously.

_'Met on the way? She was like 'stalking' me'! _Sasuke thought, patience wearing off. _'But then again, **I **was the one who asked her to come with me to Ichirakaru...'_

_And here we thought you two were here on a date..._Sakura said, disappointed.

_And then we could've had a 'double-date'!_ Naruto ginned.

Then a fist connected to his cheekbone. **(Ami: Never mess with an angry Sakura/any other girls.)**

Once he regained his composure, he was facing Sakura in her 'deadly monster mode'.

_WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?! _Naruto asked as he rubbed his cheek. **(Ami: _That's_ what you get for messing with a girl!)**

_BAKA! For the fiftieth time. We're NOT on a date! We're here to just hang out!_ Sakura shook him, holding on the collar of his shirt.

_Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiii'MMmmmmmmmmm SssoooooOoORrrrrrrrrRyYYYyy! PpppPPlllLLEeeeeeeeeeAaAaaaaaaaSSSsssssssssssSSeeEeeeeeeeeee SSSssSSSsssssSSTtttOoOopppppP! (I'm Sorry! Please Stop!) _He begged her to stop.

_Sakura! BE nice. _Ino ordered.

_F-fine!_ Sakura folded her arms on her chest. _But next time, I won't allow this!_

_NEXT time..._Ino pointed out. _But **Sakura**...hangout is ALMOST the same with 'date' but only shallower..._She smirked._ Right, guys? _(Looks at the two boys)

_..._

(Ino elbows them in the stomach. HARD)

_Y-yeah...OW!_ Both guy said, a hand on their stomach.

_See? I told you! _She smiled proudly at them.

Sakura rolled her eyes. _Whatever._

Just then, someone stepped into the stall again.

_GAARA-KUN! _She pounced at him.

Both almost fell on the floor.

_Since when did you go back to Konoha? _She asked eyes on his.

_I only came back yesterday..._ Gaara replied and sat 3 stools away from the others, with Ino beside him.

_You're such a meanie!_ She punched him lightly on the shoulder. _You could've told me earlier!_

_I would have...But I wanted it as a surprise._ He winked at her.

_No fair!_ Ino looked like a little girl at that time.

...

In the back ground, Sasuke was fuming angrily as the two sweat dropped.

_Teme! I think you'd better do something about this or you'll only end up losing her to him. You DON'T want that, do you?_ Naruto said as he tapped his shoulder.

...

_How's my favorite kunoichi? _Gaara teasingly said.

_But I thought TEMARI was your favorite? She'll be really mad when she-_ She was stopped by Gaara, who was starting to say something again.

_OKAY! My SECOND favorite kunoichi..._He said smilingly.

_As pretty as usual..._Ino fluttered her eyes open and close, making Sasuke angrier and Gaara smirk.

_'She's being too mush-y with him again...Ugh! I thought that **I** was the only one she's allowed to do that to.' _Sasuke thought, gritting his teeth. _'Wait...why am I being over-protective about it? I'm not her boyfriend or anything. I should actually be happy that Gaara's here to keep her away from me'_

_You're ALWAYS pretty. _Gaara commented, making her giggle.

Sasuke's fist was already ready to punch him dead.

Naruto and Sakura once again sweat dropped, watching the whole scene.

_Calm down, Teme. It's not like Gaara's her boyfriend... _Naruto tried to comfort him but made no progress.

_Naruto-kun's right. You know she's only playing. EVERYBODY knows that he's only her 'guy-friend'. _Sakura said gently.

It worked.

Sasuke calmed down a bit.

_You're right. But I think they're already getting a little over-board. At least try to stop them before they do something we won't forget. _He stood up from his stool and went towards the read-head and blonde.

_I think HE'S the one over-board!_ Sakura whispered in Naruto's ear.

_He's acting like a jelous husband! _Naruto joked.

_You're SO right!_ Sakura laughed.

…

_Gaara! Stop flattering me! _Ino giggled and gave a playful shove.

_I'm not flattering you! I'm just repeating everything you said. _Then Gaara tickeled her.

_Gaara!_ She screamed as Gaara tickled him some more.

_I didn't know you were THAT ticklish!_ Gaara laughed as she was trying to avoid being tickled.

_Ahem…_

Both stopped to look at the person interrupting their moment.

_Sasuke-kun! I forgot that you were even here! Come, have a seat. _She patted the stool next to her.

He simply took the seat next to Ino, who was nest to Gaara.

_Here is your order._ The cook said, giving all of them their orders.

Sasuke took his bowl and was about to take a bite from it when he looked at the two next to him and scowled.

_Say 'ahh'! _Ino said, feeding him with a noodle-filled chap stick.

_Ahh!_ He opened his mouth as she fed her.

Sasuke felt like he was torn into pieces.

_You don't have to feed him. HE can feed himself. _He said.

She turned to him and gave him an offended look. _You're not the one to tell me what to do! YOU don't own me!_

_So what? Don't you even feel embarrassed doing that? You two aren't even together!_ He stood up. The fight is only going to start.

_You sound like you're jealous. Do you want me to feed you too? I was only doing it because we were friends…VERY close friends. _Ino also stood up and put her hands on her hips.

…

_I don't think this'll turn into a good one…_Naruto whispered to Sakura.

Sakura whispered back. _Yeah. THAT'S true. He should've just told her hi feelings…so much for being egotistic…_

_The blonde only nodded back and they only continued to watch._

_…_

_Gaara has NOTHING to do with this! _Ino said, trying to defend him.

_HE DOES SO!_ Sasuke replied like a little kid. So much for 'maturity'.

_Then care to answer why?_ Ino asked.

**_I_**_-_ Sasuke didn't know what to say. Will he tell her straight or just lie?

He closed his eyes as he made his decision.

He was going to tell her the truth.

The WHOLE truth.

There's no backing down now. He finally got her attention **(Ami: He already did before…ha-ha!)**

_I LIKE YOU OKAY?!_

All people's attention was drawn to him as he said that.

Nothing was said and everybody was wide-eyed and shocked at what he said.

A chap stick fell and it was heard fall very clearly because of the silence.

HIM. The Human ice-block finally had 'feelings' for someone?!

He felt his pride has been crushed because of this and walked-out from the whole scene.

Ino smirked at the scene and Gaara gave her a pat in the back.

_Great job, Ino. That was some great acting. _Gaara said nicely.

Ino smiled at him and nodded. _Thanks. You also did well._

Sakura and Naruto just sat there confused of the whole event.

_So you actually mean all those were only an act?_ Sakura asked the blonde kunoichi.

_Yup. _Ino nodded.

_Teme must've been too embarrassed. Ha-ha!_ Naruto laughed, thinking of Sasuke's feeling. _He must've been so crushed inside now that his 'secret' was revealed._

Sakura and Gaara nodded and gave a sympathetic look.

_But still. I think it was some what wrong of you to expose that._ Sakura told Ino, trying to open her eyes in the event.

_Maybe._ Ino said, proud. _But at least he told me what he felt._

_'MISSION ACCOMPLISHED!'_

* * *

**I hoped you liked my story. And if you don't, please R&R anyway! I need it to help improve in making stories better. **

**All your comments-whether they are good ones or bad-will be accepted. Feel free to say anything you want! ~^.^~**

**-Ami-**

___

* * *

_


End file.
